Unexpected Surprise
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: Two SOLDIER members get some very unexpected surprises from the women that they love. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I make no money from this


Unexpected Surprise

"Hey Lauren I've been looking for ya all day…" Zack Fair said running up to a woman dressed in the uniform of a 1st. She had her black hair up in a high ponytail and her golden eyes glowed with energy and amusement.

"Oh hey Zack, what's up?" Lauren asked turning around to face him a soft smile on her face her eyes suddenly dancing with shyness.

"I was wondering if you're busy later and if not would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Zack asked making sure to keep his voice down so as not to attract too much attention to them. He had been trying to get Lauren to go out on even one date with him for years ever since he had met her just before she had been promoted to 2nd class.

"Actually I'm not doing anything later, so what time shall I meet you and where Zack the Puppy?" Lauren asked teasing him with a sweet smile on her face. She laughed at the look on Zack's face before regaining her composure and awaiting his response.

"Meet me at the main entrance doors at say 4:30 if that works for you." Zack said grinning down at Lauren his Mako-blue eyes bright with happiness. Lauren couldn't help but smile brightly with him her eyes alight with amusement.

"Alright then see ya later Zack," Lauren said turning and walking off down the hall hiding her blush behind her reports which she had been going to drop off in Angeal's office. She may technically be a first but because she was still a relatively new one she still had to report to one of the longer standing 1st class SOLDIERs and she preferred Angeal over the others. At least he was kind and a good man, Genesis was too cocky and overconfident. Then there was Sephiroth who was so cold and distant until Lauren walked inside his office then his eyes lit up with many unspoken emotions which she did not want to face.

"Hello Angeal here are all of my reports from the last few missions I've been assigned to." Lauren said placing the folders of reports down on his desk. She smiled softly at him he truly was a good man and he loved her best friend the way a real man should so she felt connected to him in a great way.

"Thanks a lot Lauren; hopefully you won't have to do this soon. Have you seen Samantha today?" Angeal asked looking up at her. He truly did love Samantha they had been together for just over 6 months while Lauren and Zack he knew had casually been seeing each other for close to a year now. Mostly Lauren just hung out with Zack as close friends but he knew that Zack loved Lauren.

"Yeah I saw her earlier she said same place as usual but make it 5:30 instead as she had to go visit her mother for a bit as her father has taken ill." Lauren said her voice and face both sad and pained. Lauren had no family but Samantha's family had willingly taken her in so she was close with them as well.

"Alright thank you, so how are things going with you and Zack?" Angeal asked watching her carefully for her reaction. He smiled when she blushed delicately and turned her face away to regain her composure, she turned around but a moment later. She always had been one to be able to quickly pull herself together it had saved them all many times on missions.

"Things go fine he's a really great friend, we're going to hang out again tonight. I honestly don't know what I'd do if not for having a friend like him. No matter how bad of a day I'm having he always manages to make me laugh, it's nice you know." Lauren smiled her entire face appearing softer with the action. She looked so much younger and more beautiful when she smiled which she rarely did anymore.

"That's good; you know you two would make a cute couple if you ever did decide to be more than just friends. After all rank has nothing to do when it comes to love," Angeal said with a smile remembering when Sam had still been a 2nd and he had asked her out. He watched as Lauren blushed lightly this time she didn't bother to hide her face she simply smiled at him.

"I've got to go now Angeal I need to go get ready to hang out with Zack and after my training session today I really need a shower. I'll catch ya later," Lauren said saluting and then leaving the room quickly moving down the hall. She enjoyed the fact that Angeal was so easy to talk to and how in the loop he was about other SOLDIER members lives.

When she got to the elevator she sighed she really did like Zack but she had a lot of hang ups and issues when it came to men. True Zack was her best friend after Samantha but she didn't know if things would stay the same if they were to get together and it frightened her. She had feelings for Zack that were more than just friendship but she didn't know if she should act on them or not.

Once inside her room Lauren finally allowed herself to relax and just be herself; she always acted like an ice queen when working so it was nice to relax. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the water of the shower making sure it was nice and warm then went to the mirror and stared at her body as she undressed. She always found fault with her body her breasts were too small; her thighs too fat; her stomach not flat enough; the only thing she truly liked were her eyes which had retained their natural colour from before she became a SOLDIER.

Stepping into the shower she groaned softly feeling the water further relax her until she was calm and her body at ease. Smiling she got out and wrapped a towel around herself going out into the bedroom and straight to her closet to pull out something to wear. Smiling she grabbed her favourite blue jeans and an aqua tank top that made her eyes pop. She loved this outfit it made her look perfect and beautiful. She decided to leave her hair down this time as she always wore it up and she missed just letting it hang down her back resting at her hips.

"Hey there you are I was beginning to wonder if you were even gonna come or not." Zack called from the front doors he had on blue jeans and a black tank top that clung to his chest and showed off his strong arms. Lauren swallowed quickly hiding her blush behind her hair as she ran up to him. "Wow you look amazing!" He added his eyes widening as they took in her tight top and how her jeans hugged her every curve.

Smiling at how Zack's eyes dilated Lauren gave him a quick hug before taking his hand and walking from the SOLDIER building. "So where are we going this time Zackie boy?" Lauren asked laughing as he groaned at the overly cute nickname. He smiled though when she looked up at him his eyes full of mischief.

"Well Lauren I was actually wondering if instead we could just go back to my room and talk for a bit instead?" Zack asked stopping and standing completely still. "You see I have this girl that I like and I wanna ask you how I should go about telling her and all that." He added blushing and looking at his feet. He knew that sounded wrong because she was technically the girl he wanted to ask to be his but he was too shy to ask her directly when out in the open like this.

"Yeah sure we can, let's go." Lauren said plastering a smile onto her face and turning around back inside the SOLDIER building. Her heart felt like it was being run over by a steamroller and stabbed through by a thousand knives. She liked Zack a lot but he wanted to ask her about another girl. She was devastated but she really had no claim to Zack whatsoever so she really had no reason to get upset she told herself.

Once in the elevator Lauren stood on one side while Zack stood on the other, his eyes focused ahead of him and hers on the floor. Once out of the elevator on his floor Zack took Lauren's hand and led her to his room. As soon as he had the door closed he turned around and saw the sadness in Lauren's eyes his own filling with guilt. Damnit he wanted her not anyone else how could she actually believe that he didn't want her.

Zack moved away from the door and acting on impulse pulled Lauren's body against his own crashing his lips to hers pressing her against the wall. His hands were on her hips while his mouth assaulted her own before her hands twined into his hair and she began to kiss him back. When she pulled back for air her eyes were alight with desire that mirrored his own eyes and when she pulled him towards his bed he felt himself growing harder.

"You sure you want to do this now like that you don't want to wait a little while?" Zack asked his face about twenty different shades of red. He wanted to do this but he didn't want Lauren to feel forced to do anything that she wasn't ready to do or didn't want to.

"Zack if you think I plan on waiting any longer to see just how good you feel on me or inside of me you got another thing coming. I have loved you for far too long to want to wait," Lauren said turning serious eyes on him her entire body tensed as if she expected him to refuse her. Instead Zack pushed her onto his bed before crawling on top of her.

"You should have said something do you have any idea how long I have wanted you Lauren?" Zack asked pulling her tank top over her head and dropping it to the floor beside his bed. Lauren quickly removed his top before her hands slid down his chest pulling at the waistband of his jeans before unbuttoning them. Zack quickly shed his pants pulling off Lauren's before laying down beside her on his bed.

His eyes roamed over her body while hers did the same to him though his face reddened her face seemed to glow red. Smiling softly Zack leaned forward and gently kissed her pushing her unto her back kissing her lips softly. When he pulled back they were both breathless but he moved his mouth down to begin an attack on her right breast with his teeth and tongue bringing moans of pleasure from her.

They spent the greater part of two hours just touching and exploring each other's bodies before Zack settled between her legs and slowly began to push inside of her. When he pushed in the final bit he flinched at the pain filled scream that left Lauren's lips. "Lauren are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Zack asked terrified that he had done something wrong and hurt her. Though he was only a year younger than her at 19 he had thought that she had no pain issues and here she was crying out in pain.

"I was a virgin Zack so you just broke my barrier. I had been saving myself for you," Lauren said blushing madly as she breathed herself calm. After a moment she lightly bucked her hips under him and he got the hint beginning a slow steady pace. Lauren was moaning under him her back arching as he attacked her neck with his lips and teeth making sure to leave a nice dark mark.

Slowly as they both got closer to that incredible high Zack began to move faster and harder which began to elicit loud moans from Lauren. Groaning as Lauren decided to return the favour and leave a dark love bite where his neck meets his shoulder. At that exact moment Angeal walked into the room. "Hey Zack can you….. Never mind." Angeal said closing the door quickly.

"Hey is he not coming with us…..Angeal what's wrong?" Samantha asked walking up to Angeal looking worried. He was rubbing his eyes furiously as if trying to erase something that he had seen.

"I need bleach Sam; I didn't ever need to see Zack's naked white ass and I sure as hell did not need to see him doing your best friend either." Angeal said finally looking up at her. Her eyes filled with humour and joy for her friend.

"Well that will teach you for not knocking before you walked in," Samantha laughed her eyes lighting up with many devious ideas.

"I didn't expect him to have someone in his room and certainly not her." Angeal said finally chuckling under his breath and taking Samantha's hand. "Shall we go back to my room; I'll even lock the door so we don't get walked in on." Angeal added whispering in Sam's ear softly.

Samantha grinned and hooked her finger in the collar of Angeal's top before strutting off towards his room. Sure it was only their 3rd or 4th time being intimate together but Sam felt confident enough now when she was with Angeal to act like a tease. With them both having busy schedules as 1st class SOLDIERs they rarely got to have personal alone time together.

Angeal couldn't help but smile when Samantha slowly locked the door to his room before running over and diving onto his bed laughing. "Having fun are we?" Angeal asked laughing at the look on Samantha's face. She looked like a happy little kid who had just stolen the entire bed on their parents and was out for the night.

"Of course I am I just dived onto a bed that didn't cave under the force of my landing, why wouldn't I be having fun?" Samantha asked tilting her head to the side a devilish grin forming on her lips. Slowly she sat up and began to remove her top smiling at Angeal as his pupils dilated and his tongue licked his lips. No she was really beginning to have fun with him; turning onto her side she slid off her leggings and sat there in nothing but her panties and bra.

"Now I think it's about time that I get to have some fun too don't you think so Samantha?" Angeal asked walking over tossing his shirt to the floor before he began to undo his belt allowing his pants to slide to the floor then kicking them off. He now stood in front of Sam with nothing but his tented boxers on and a smile that said so much more than he could ever hope to say.

"Nope you're not allowed to have fun remember you're mister serious and honourable? Though according to Lauren you lost your honour the first time you bedded me." Samantha teased laughing as Angeal paled at the mention of what Lauren had said. The instant Lauren had found out that Angeal had taken Samantha's innocence she had hunted him down and beaten the living tar out of him. The warning had been very clear and he had taken it to heart as he should seeing as Lauren could quite easily hand him his ass on a silver platter.

"Please don't remind me of that right now or I'm afraid all our fun will be over. That is an easy way to kill a boner Samantha." Angeal said shaking his head.

"Oh come on your not even the type to be cruel like that, it's just not in you Angeal." Samantha said hooking her fingers in his boxers and pulling them off slowly. She smirked at him as his breathing deepened and he watched her with great interest.

"Yeah but still she thinks that all guys are like that….. Well apparently not Zack, he's in her good graces it would seem." Angeal said pulling off Samantha's bra and panties baring her to his hungry gaze.

Samantha giggled at his comment then moaned when he pushed her back and then crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck as she spread her legs and gently began to enter her, he always worried about causing her pain if he entered her too roughly. She smiled she loved how kind and caring he was about her.

"Fuck you're tighter than normal today," Angeal groaned as she finally rested fully within her.

"Hmmmm that's odd I'm never like that…" Samantha thought then shrugged off the idea that she might be pregnant.

Angeal began moving and all her thoughts melted away under the pleasure of their lovemaking. She moaned loudly when he hit that spot within her that had her seeing stars. He began to go hard and fast her tightness making his release rush faster through him. Suddenly he came shouting her name while she cried out his.

Lauren lay curled up with Zack on his bed in a tangle of limbs smiling and giggling as they whispered to each other. "I think that Angeal will never be able to look at us the same way again Zackie." Lauren giggled.

"No probably not but he really should have knocked before waltzing into my room like that, so it's his own fault. Honestly though I doubt he was expecting me to have company let alone you in my room, at least not doing what we were doing." Zack replied kissing her nose.

"Yeah you have a point he probably didn't expect us to be here doing what we were doing." Lauren smiled up at him with so many emotions shining in her golden depths.

"Exactly but I don't really care about whether he freaks out later or not all I want is to love you like you deserve for as long as you'll have me that is." Zack said blushing and looking away from her.

Lauren smiled and turned him back to face her kissing him softly before she spoke. "Zackary Fair I will want you until the end of our days on this planet." Lauren whispered tears shining in her eyes as she looked into his mako-infused eyes.

Zack smiled at her and kissed her deeply before sliding back inside of her making them both groan loudly. He didn't hold anything back this time as he drove into her his bed banging into the wall with each powerful thrust. He delighted in the moans and breathy sighs that left Lauren's lips.

"I will love you until the end of time Lauren," Zack whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck. He kissed his way to her breasts burying his face in the valley between them which made Lauren blush bright red.

"Zack….. Oh god that feels so good." Lauren cried out as he began to hit that special spot within her that seemed to set her entire being aflame with burning hot desire.

Zack groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a deeper reach with each thrust. The constant banging of his headboard didn't bother him in the least as he continued to pound into her. He threw his head back and howled out her name as he came hard within her while she cried out his name joining him for that incredible high.

They lay panting holding each other close not saying anything for they felt that there was nothing to be said. They knew that they were in love and that it would be a lasting kind of love, they had found the person to make them feel complete.

~2 Months Later~

Lauren walked into Zack's room her head hanging she really needed to talk to him, she couldn't keep this a secret from him. She only hoped that they're relationship and love would be strong enough to survive this most unexpected surprise.

"Hey Lauren, what's wrong you look sad?" Zack asked taking her into his arms.

"Zack I'm so sorry I never expected this to happen." Lauren sobbed clinging to him burying her face in his chest.

"For what to happen? Love I'm so confused right now." Zack said rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Zack, I am so sorry but I'm pregnant." Lauren exclaimed hiding her face into the side of his neck now.

Zack was silent for a moment as her words sank in and he let the reality of those words settle over him. "You're…. pregnant with my child?" Zack whispered.

"Yes, I am so sorry Zack but I'm going to keep it." Lauren replied voice just as quiet.

"No you're not," Zack began and she gave him a horrified look. "We're going to keep him or her. I love you Lauren and I would never let you abort or raise my child on your own." Zack added kissing her deeply.

Lauren kissed him back tears sliding down her face as she felt the happiness settle over her. "You really mean it Zack? You'll stay with me and even raise our child together with me?" Lauren asked voice whisper soft.

"Of course I will Lauren you have no idea how excited I am that I'm going to be a father. Especially to a child born from you, I love you so much." Zack replied holding her close. "How far along are you?" Zack whispered.

"A little over two months so our first time together would be when the baby was conceived." Lauren answered smiling softly at him. Zack smiled back and held her close letting the facts all settle over him with a big smile on his face.

Samantha walked into Angeal's office with a sheet of paper in her hands, she had gone in for some blood tests and they had found out that she was pregnant. "Hey Angeal I need to talk to you for a moment." Samantha said softly.

"Yeah sure what's up Samantha?" Angeal asked looking up from his paperwork.

"I think that you need to see this," She handed him the sheet of paper.

Angeal read the sheet of information his eyes widening slightly as he got to the end of it. He read it again just to make sure then looked at Samantha with shimmering blue eyes. "You mean I'm going to be a father?" Angeal whispered.

Samantha nodded, "Yes you are, does that upset you?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"No, not at all. In fact it excites me, you see I'm not supposed to be able to father a child so this is great news." Angeal said getting up and walking over to her holding her close to him.

"Well then this must be a miracle because I had been told that I would never be able to conceive a child. And yet here I am apparently almost 5 months pregnant with your child." Samantha sighed hugging Angeal.

"Yes it is our own little miracle, and I am very thankful for it. And for having you in my life and as my fiancé." Angeal said smiling when Samantha stared at the ring he had given her a few days ago.

So both couples had been given unexpected surprises now the question is what other surprises does life have in store for them?


End file.
